Australian Enlightened Absolutist Party
The Australian Enlightened Absolutist Party is a political party that was established on the 26th of May, 2015. Its platform is centrist, but ultimately is defined by the leader, Emperor Ian Smith. In summary: * Anti-SJW. * Anti-totalitarian. * Collectivist, but not conformist. * Absolutist with constitutional emergency measures. * Technocratic and rational. * CROWN. WORK. SCIENCE. Ideology and positions The AEAP, first and foremost, is a party of enlightened absolutism. It is enlightened in that it not a fully reactionary party without constitutional checks on powers and it is absolutist in that it insists that the Imperial Monarch shall be the centre of the state and its affairs. The wellbeing and strength of the nation shall glorify the Imperial Monarch Politically, the AEAP aims to be as centrist and/or neutral as possible. Aside from the philosophy of the 18th Century Enlightenment (John Locke and Jeremy Bentham), the AEAP is otherwise neutral with regards to other ideologies. The AEAP has no strong feelings regarding the major parties, including the National Socialists, the Socialist Front, SPQR, Cerberus or NICE. However, the AEAP does oppose particular strands of ideology in each. The below are the main points of the AEAP. Education and Research First and foremost, the AEAP is a party of progress and education. Education Loans and other forms of deferred payment for the humanities and cultural studies shall be prohibited. However, they will remain completely legal. This shall have the effect of disabling feminism and the Social Justice movement while affecting the majority as least as possible STEM fields will be promoted from kindergarten to high-school. /pol/ requires an educated and rational citizenry to withstand puppeteering forces and must not fall to delusions of either the extreme right or extreme left in order to remain powerful. Research The AEAP will conduct research so as to make /pol/ the most advanced board in 4chan. This advantage will strengthen us and deter our adversaries. The AEAP seeks space colonization to secure the future and glory of /pol/. State Sovereignty is vested in the Imperial Monarch, ruling through Divine Right after a Calvinist coronation. Though the Imperial Monarch rules by Divine Right, his actions are justified by Social Contract. The monarchy is not hereditary. It shall be elected from a candidature of past Chancellors/Prime Ministers/ Head of government who are Calvinist in faith, by the nation. In circumstances where this is not possible, an Imperial Council of 12 shall govern in his stead. While the Imperial Monarch rules, he is above the rule of law. However, this does not mean he may act at his every whim. For example, he may not commit a crime for self-gratification. However, he may commit what would've been a crime if it was in the greater good of the nation. The Imperial Monarch is the general-in-chief of the armed forces. The parliament shall have exclusive power over the treasury. Should the Imperial Monarch display clear signs of insanity or physical debilitation, Parliament may use its emergency power and restrict all payments to the armed forces. Religion and spirituality Calvinism shall be the established religion of the nation. Calvinism's hard determinism in the form of predestination not only answers /pol/'s questions, but relieves /pol/ of pain and regrets. Freedom of other religions and lack thereof shall be guaranteed. However, public resources may not be spent on their proselytisation. Restrictions on immigration by followers of easily radicalized religions shall be created. Civil liberty The AEAP believes that civil liberties protect the dignity of the Imperial Monarch by demonstrating that his will is the will of the people and therefore God. Hence, all major current civil liberties shall not only be maintained, they shall be extended. Recreational drugs All recreational drugs shall be legalized and regulated. Taxation from the sale of these shall go to reducing consumption of them to a level unnoticeable by the nation. Mass surveillance Mass surveillance shall be forbidden by imperial decree on pain of confiscation of assets. Foreign policy The AEAP will seek an annexation of /int/. Immigration /pol/ while cosmopolitan, is not barbaric. Thus, immigration from third-rate boards and of violent, ideologically driven fanatics shall be restricted. Counter-terrorism The AEAP will combat terrorism by setting up a denunciation system. Individuals may denounce other individuals they may suspect of terrorism confidentially. The denounced shall remain innocent until proven guilty, although they will be the first to be questioned in the event of a major terrorist attack on /pol/. This is the most pragmatic alternative to mass surveillance that preserves civil liberty. Military The rule of international relations is that stronger nations dominate and exploit weaker ones. With knowledge of this, a /pol/ under AEAP will have one of the largest armies of the *chans. Its force shall be well-trained and its arsenal shall be gigantic. With our botnets, we we be safe from attack. Despite our love of security, we maintain a principled opposition to foreign military intervention. Unless attacked, the forces of /pol/ under the AEAP shall be used to defend and detect potential signs of trouble and consolidate our position, rather than menace others in potentially catastrophic risky enterprises. In building overseas empires, one risks losing the nation. Microeconomics The AEAP strongly believes in economic productivity. To this end, the AEAP has focus on microeconomic reform. Under the AEAP, no new tariffs shall be introduced. Tariffs distort the market, creating a false sense of prosperity, while skills and pride in quality stagnate. The AEAP shall work to create a more open economy. Subsidies given to domestic farmer shall be abolished so as to help address the issue of obesity in the nation. Tariffs shall be eased out to allow more choice for households. Energy The AEAP understands that renewable energy is the only option available to humanity. The AEAP will pursue research into thorium nuclear energy. Tax breaks on solar, wind, hydroelectric, tidal, geothermal and similar forms shall be provided. Information technology Our nations are suffering under the oppression of inequality inherent to the service sector. To rectify this, the AEAP will pursue research into automation and encourage vocational programs in IT, programming, computer engineering and computer science to prepare for a future with a restructured economy. Macroeconomics The AEAP shall pursue a fiscal policy that will ensure a surplus so as to protect the nation's financial independence. Economic equality While inequality might act as an incentive in the short term, in the long term, it retards the flow of income. Thus, the AEAP will enact an unconditional basic income, replacing other forms of government welfare and services, so as practically end poverty. The AEAP will close legal and regulatory loopholes that allow parasites to flourish at the expense of the general populace. Trade The AEAP will sign multiple free trade agreements with other nations. Subsidies and tariffs shall be abolished. The AEAP will seek to make our economy competitive relative to others. Sympathies The AEAP is the friend of all many parties, but the ally of none. The AEAP is in general is opposed to: * Nazi Party * Swedish Tolerance * SPQR Thus, the AEAP will generally work against all in general circumstances and will work with other parties to check them. We will negotiate in rare circumstances. The AEAP will negotiate with: * Socialist Front * NICE * Libertarians * PIIP * Cerberus * Reactionary Monarchist Party * Imperialists Members So far, only * * FUTURE EMPEROR SMITH ENLIGHTENED ABSOLUTIST PARTY!!FT/MdwLEX0m Category:Christian Parties Category:Royalist Parties Category:Political Parties